Kota
by KilljoyyCosmicBug
Summary: After John goes missing, Dean makes his way to Stanford to get help from his brother and their old friend Kota. (Rated M for language mostly) -KillJoyy


_Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural. Only Kota is mine._

 **Present Day – Devil's Night.**

 **Stanford, California**

I groaned as the engine of my truck sputtered and it slowed to a stop, smoke slowly creeping it's way from underneath the hood.

"Oh come on." I growled, slamming my hands on the steering wheel. "You just had to pick tonight to die, stupid piece of junk." I grumbled. I popped the hood, put on my hazard lights, and got out, grabbing a flashlight from the glove box. I slammed the door shut behind me and walked around to the front of the truck, lifting up the hood and propping it up. I shined the flashlight on the engine and waved away the smoke.

I saw headlights coming down the road but ignored them, continuing searching for the problem with my truck. I sighed and shook my head when I didn't find anything.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I mumbled to myself as the other car pulled up behind my truck and stopped. I looked at it cautiously, my hand instantly going to the small of my back where my gun was lodged in the waistband of my jeans. The door of the other car opened and closed and someone started walking toward me. I kept tending to my truck, watching the person carefully out of the corner of my eye.

"Need some help pretty lady?" the stranger asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, I'm fine." I said as I slammed the hood down and walked back to the door of my truck.

"You sure? I could give you a ride." The stranger said, winking at me as he grabbed my arm. On instinct I pulled my right arm away and hit him in the face with the butt of my gun, causing him to fall on the ground "What the hell was that for?" He yelled. I shrugged and walk over to my truck, opening the door.

"Don't touch me." I said simply as another car pulled up next to my truck. The person in the car rolled down the window.

"There a problem here?" A familiar voice asked. I sighed in relief and let a slight smile cross my face.

"Nah, I got this loser under control." I said as I slipped on my jacket and put my gun back in the waistband of my pants. I grabbed my bag out and threw it over my shoulder before walking over the '67 Impala that was idling in the road. I leaned against the door of the Impala and smirked as I looked in the window.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" I asked. "I thought I was on Sam watch, shouldn't you be with Dad?" Dean shrugged and gave me a lopsided grin.

"What can I say sweetheart, I just can't stay away from you." He said. I chuckled and shook my head. "Hop in, I'll give you a ride home, you can call a tow for your truck." I nodded and threw my bag in the back of the Impala through the window, then opened the door and got in.

"So," I said as pulled my gun out from the waistband of my pants and put it away in my bag. "Why are actually here?" I asked. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Like I said, I couldn't stay away," He said. "I was nearby on a job, I figured I'd stop by, make sure you're in one piece still." I smiled and shook my head.

"You know what my favorite thing about you is?" I asked. Dean smiled and glanced over at me.

"I'm devilishly handsome?" He asked.

"You can't lie to me to save your goddamn life." I said with a smirk. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Well you're right about that sweetheart."

"So what are you doing here Dean? You're supposed to be with John." I asked.

"I need your help Kota, Sammy's too." He said.

"You the one and only Dean Winchester, needs help twice in a month?" I said with a short laughed. "God I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd admit that once, let alone twice." Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I'm being serious Kota, Dad's not back yet. I haven't heard from him at all. I need you, and I need Sammy." He said. Any trace of joking between the two of us disappeared. I frowned at the desperation in his eyes.

"He was supposed to be back right before we got back from New Orleans, wasn't he?" I asked. Dean nodded and I sighed. "Well I'm in, I owe him that much to at least help you look for him. But leave Sammy out of this Dean. He got out of the life, don't drag him back in."

"He's a hunter Kota. Once a hunter always a hunter. There's no getting out of the life it'll always find you and drag you back in." He said. I shook my head.

"Leave him out of it Dean. Even if that's true, just leave him out of it. He's happy, he's got a girl he wants to marry, he's doing good in school, just let him enjoy the apple pie life for a little longer."

"Why? So he can have fun at school, marry this chick, maybe have a kid or two and then have them all get killed in a couple years? No Kota, I don't think so." He snapped. I sighed and shook my head.

"Dean, you and your dad cannot control his life forever. If he wants a normal life then let him, he's not getting killed so what's the problem?" I asked. Dean shook his head and stayed silent. "Dean." I growled

"Kota, it's Dad. He's family, and family comes first, whether Sam is supposedly retired or not." He said, starting to sounds angry.

"Fine Dean." I sighed, "But don't get all pissy when he won't come with you. He wants nothing to do with this life."

"He will. This is our dad we're talking about. He won't just turn his back on family." He said, though it sounded like more like he was trying to convince himself than me. I nodded and kept silent as Dean pulled into my driveway and shut off the car.

"Just uh.. Wait until tomorrow to talk to him, alright Dean?" I asked. "It's late. He'll be asleep by now." He nodded once. "Do you wanna come in? Have a couple beers?"

"I'd love to Sweetheart but I should be finding somewhere to stay for the night." He said. I thought for a minute smiled inwardly to myself.

"Stay here. It'll save you sleeping on some uncomfortable old motel bed that people have most likely shot up heroin on." I offered. Dean laughed and shook his head.

"And what if I like sleeping on some old uncomfortable motel bed that people have most likely shot up heroin on?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes as I reached into the back of the Impala and grabbed my bag.

"Fine. Suit yourself." I shrugged as I got out of the car and closed the door. "Have fun in your motel." I said as I walked toward the front door. "I'll be here. All alone, drinking some whiskey while I take a warm relaxing bath, before I go to bed in my nice and warm, clean bed." The door to the Impala opened and closed quickly as Dean got out and started following me.

"On second thought, I'll take you up on that offer."


End file.
